The present invention relates to a topical compound that will neutralize the pain and reduce the swelling of Hymenoptera and other stinging insects. There are various topical compounds to reduce the pain of stings using Galic, Papain, Bromelains and other Protealytic enzymes for relieving the symptoms to stings but they only relieve the sting, they don""t neutralize. The invention alleviates the pain from the sting and reduces the swelling in minutes instead of just relieving the pain.
The invention was discovered by the need for the relief of a sting and by knowing the relief given by the aforementioned compounds and I discovered the invention by the insight I had of other solutions. Since the invention advances the relief over all other compounds used to date. It will benefit anyone needing to alleviate the results from stings.
The invention is based on the discovery that triethanolamine in combination with anhydrous aluminum silicate and methyl red are effective in eliminating the pain and swelling when toxicants are introduced into the epidermis and thereby assists in any allergic reaction to stings.
The invention, a composition mentioned above, eliminates the sting and pain and swelling of an insect when applied topically to the sting area.
The preparation of the compound is as follows and the amounts are by weight.